Uncertaint Love
by thePotato64
Summary: It is 2 weeks since the end of the movie dylan and Lily are sort of in a relationship but up coming events may be about to change this. Rated T but might get changed to M depending on what I write later.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is we bought a zoo fanfic if you haven't seen the movie I suggest you watch it because its is a great film and the story will make more sense.**_

 _ **Hopefully I will get round to writing a decent length story unlike my gone fanfics.**_

 _ **Sorry for any spelling/grammar.**_

 _ **This is set a few weeks after the end of the film**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

 **Dylan's POV:**

It had been 2 weeks since I told lily I loved her. It expected that we would start dating and stuff but we hadn't. Well we sort of were but it wasn't like it films or books we hadn't even kissed yet. We both felt like more than just friend though, atleast I did and i am pretty sure that lily felt the same way too. I kind of felt like I should kiss her to remind her that i loved her but it never felt like the right time. Her birthday was in a few weeks maybe I should wait till then, that would be romantic.

 **Lily's POV:**

Dylan up in the attic as usual drawing something. He drew zoo animals and generally happier things now he had stopped drawing dark creepy stuff.

"Hey Dylan".

"Hi".

"What you drawing?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said hurriedly tilting his book away from me. But too slowly.

"How dare you call me nothing" I replied.

"I would never call you nothing" I sat down next to him and he put his arm round me "you're the best thing that ever happened to me".

We sat in silence for while whilst I watched dylan draw. "I wish I was going school with you on monday."

"No you don't. You don't know what public schools are like. Plus I will be new so I won't know anyone. I wish my dad would let me be homeschooled like you are"

"I already asked he said public school would better for me or something like that."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you say and you will make some new friends."

"Well I am a very likeable person" dylan laughed.

I was going to say something clever back never got a chance.

"Dylan, Lily are you up there we need help putting the fence up around the new peacock garden".


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter is mostly just Dylan's thoughts I promise something more exciting will happen next chapter.**_

 _ **Sorry for and spelling/grammar mistakes. I think I am getting better at spotting them tough.**_

 **Dylan's POV:**

Finally school school was over. My dad was picking me up since it is far to far to walk or cycle and no busses came near the zoo because no one else lived anywhere near it.

"So how was school Dylan?" My dad ask.

"Could have worse" I replied.

Dad asked me a few more parent questions about school. I wasn't really listening so I just grunted as a reply. My mind was on other things such as Lily. I really liked her and she definitely liked me back but I was worried that she might just think of me as just a friend and if that was the case then I could completely ruin our friendship. Also the next couple of years are going to hell if I don't make so proper friends soon. I had made a few new friends at school but i'm pretty sure they were just being nice to me since i was new. Other than that everything had been pretty bad, the school dinners were worse than my old school which until today i hadn't thought possible until today.

 **LILY'S POV:**

I felt bad for Dylan having to go to school not knowing anybody and not wanting too. Kelly hadn't let me go to public school when I first came to live on the zoo because she said it was a waste of time driving there and back twice a day but now dylan's dad was taking dylan and rosie she didn't have an excuse since I could go with them so maybe she would let me now. Then dylan wouldn't be alone.

 **=== ONEISH WEEK LATER ===**

 **DYLAN'S POV:**

I heard footsteps, then someone said "Hey Dylan!"

It was Lily with a sandwich at half 4 as usual. "Hi Lily" I called back.

"Guess what?" She said as she handed. Me my sandwich, "Kelly finally agreed to let me go to normal school with you."

"Oh" I replied.

"What's wrong don't you want me there?" Lily asked.

"No it just I don't think you will enjoy it."


End file.
